Shadow's Puppet
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: Frieza is back, stronger than ever, and with a vendetta against Goku. He sends Celipa, Goku's mother, to lure Goku into a trap. But when Celipa meets her mini-me great-granddaughter, Pan, can she go through with it? R/R! Ch. 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-DBZ isn't mine

Summary-Frieza returns, but this time sends another to be his spawn…Celipa, the mother of Goku.

Note-Turles never showed up in the DBZ series.

Speech Patterns-

"The cows are in the fish" = Talking

'Dying sucks,' = Thinking

__

The spaghettios are multiplying in the sink…" = Japanese term. Those terms will mainly be the tag-ons (A/N: as in _san_, _chan_, _kun_, _sa_, and _sama_) and the names of elders (A/N: As in _Okaasan_, _Otousan_, _Ojiisan_, etc.) and also for _ki_ and _gi_.

~And have gone to the fridge to call the lettuce into battle~ = Speech through a bond

(A/N: We will take a stroll on the Rue de la Blahblahblahblah) = Author's note

OFFICER, I SWEAR TO DRUNK I'M NOT GOD = Emphasis

Timeline, How It Should Have Been- ****

1984-At age 15, Goku and Chichi have their son, Gohan

****

1988-At age 4, Gohan is kidnapped by Radditz

****

1989-At age 5, Gohan helps defeat Vegeta and Nappa. He, Krillin, Bulma, Goku, and Vegeta spent about 3 months on Namek, defeating Frieza. 2 months later, Mirai Trunks shows up and finishes Frieza off, warning them about the androids that will come in 3 years

****

1990-Androids come earlier than expected, as does Cell. After 3 months, Gohan, at age 6, defeats Cell. GOKU LIVES!! Trunks is born.

****

1991-Goten and Marron are born. Chichi sends Gohan to 2nd grade, where he meets and befriends Videl and Erasa. (A/N: No Sharpner)

****

1997-Buu is unleashed upon the Earth. Gohan, at age 13, helps in the defeat of Buu. Basically follows what happened in the Buu Saga. Gohan starts training seriously again. 

****

1999-Gohan and Videl, at age 15 like Goku and Chichi, have a daughter, Pan. 18 and Krillin have their second child, a son named Gill. Vegeta and Bulma have their second child, a daughter named Bra. Evil Buu has been reincarnated as Erasa's kid brother, Uubu.

****

2003-Where we begin

An Evil Returns

Footsteps resounded along the hallway. Under sun-like bright emergency floodlights, a man walked. He was dressed in white and gold Saiyan armor, yet he was not a Saiyan. His skin was a pale forest green. His hair was the darker shade of his skin, and braided. His eyes were crimson red. Across his forehead was a white band, and on his ears were aqua-blue earrings. On his arms were what appeared to be finger-less evening gown gloves.

He walked past several doors, all containing a form of life. Different species intermingled in the rooms, free to do whatsoever they wished…so long as it did not include mutiny. 

Zarbon reached a certain door. He pressed his hand against the keypad and waited.

"Access…granted," an electronic voice said. He removed his hand from the pad and walked in.

"Frieza-_sama_," he said, bowing onto one knee, his fist at his heart.

"Good, you're here, Zarbon-_san_," Frieza said. "We were waiting."

"My sincerest apologies, Frieza-_sama_," Zarbon said, and stood up. He glanced over at his master, and then at his partner, Dodoria.

Frieza was short and squarely built. His feet were big and his toes were clawed. His skin was a sickly shade of pasty white, and his eyes were a blackish purple color. He was covered with purple and white armor and on his head was a purple dome with black spikes coming out of it.

Dodoria was taller than Frieza but shorter than Zarbon. He was a fat, bubble-gum pink blob with several spikes coming out of him. He looked like a gigantic, pink pufferfish. His eyes were of the darkest blue, which matched his blue and white armor.

"Frieza-_sama_ was about to tell us his plans," Dodoria said.

"Really."

Zarbon sat down at the table, quickly joined by Dodoria. Frieza remained standing, as he began to announce his plans.

A woman, being devoid of female company, made herself a cozy little spot in the dark of shadows. There was a door joining to the other room, where the ruckus was loud and firmly male-oriented. She had gone to this room to find a little peace.

The woman was 50, but she retained the strength and beauty of youth. Her raven black hair was cut short to her ears. Her eyes were the same shade of black, but they seemed different. There was a certain glint of sadness to them. She was dressed in a long white shirt and black shorts, and in her ears, yellow earrings hung.

She pushed back her hair and stood up. She went to the window, putting her hands on the windowsill, and stared out at the planets. Each of them were beautiful in their own way, but one held her specific interest. 

It was a planet of blue and brown, with swirls of white. She stared at it not because if its beauty, but because of its significance. 

"Celipa?"

She turned around. "Bardock."

She was looking at a man with raven-black hair in wayward spikes. His eyes, like hers, were the same color as his hair, and also like hers, they seemed different. There was a glint of rage in them. He was dressed in an aqua-colored _gi_ with a red belt, and had a red headband across his forehead.

"What are you doing inhere?" he asked.

Celipa shrugged. "Thinking."

"About what?"

"Kakarot. He was our last child, Bardock," she continued when he sighed. "And we just let Vegeta-_sama_ ship him of to a backwoods planet where God only knows what happened to him."

"Radditz knows. As does Nappa."

"That was 15 years ago, Bardock. 15 YEARS. Anything could've happened in a decade and a half. And without our scouters…!"

"I'm sure he's fine," Bardock said reassuringly. "He survived that terror you call your sister, didn't he?"

"Don't make fun of Kiwa. She's a good woman." But Celipa's eyes were laughing. "Where are our other sons?"

"Partying it up with the others."

"Silly boys. You'd think they weren't grown men."

"They're young yet. Only 34 and 35."

Celipa sighed. "34 years old, Kakarot is…if he and his family follow the usual Saiyan ritual of mating, he is a grandfather of 4 years. I feel so OLD!" she exclaimed, laughing. "I'm a great-grandmother."

The door was suddenly pushed open. "_Okaasan_?"

"Yes, Radditz?" Celipa and Bardock looked at their eldest son, Radditz. He was taller than both of them, with wild, dull black hair to his feet, and black eyes with an evil glint to them. He was dressed in an orange-brown and white armor. Unlike his parents, who let their tails hang freely, he wrapped his around him waist.

"Frieza-_sama_ wishes to see you, _Okaasan_. ALONE, without _Otousan_," he added as an afterthought.

Celipa sighed. "Well, what Frieza-_sama_ wants, he usually gets, neh? I'll be back." 

Celipa walked out the door, carefully avoiding the party, and left the room.

"Celipa." Zarbon was waiting for her. "Don't dawdle."

"Does it look like I'm dawdling? Hold on. I AM 50 years old."

"So is Frieza-_sama_, and he manages to get from place to place quick enough. Besides, doesn't the Saiyan youthful period last long? You are a terrible liar."

Celipa broke out in a childish grin. "No! It wasn't me! It was the one-armed man!"

Zarbon rolled his eyes. Celipa was an adult Saiyan and an exceptional warrior, and she STILL managed to act like a monkey school girl. "Let's go."

"Of course, of course," Celipa said, following him down the hall.

"Frieza-_sama_," she said, bowing on one knee like Zarbon had before.

"Number 684660," Frieza said disdainfully, not even bothering to use her name. "I understand that you have three children, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"And only two of them are aboard this ship."

"Yes, sir. My youngest is on planet 000003. Earth." Celipa knew that Frieza knew this. He was simply toying with her.

"And my unfortunate defeat was brought about by this Kakarot, wasn't it? You should have taught him something of loyalty."

"He was shipped off when he was but 2 years of age," Celipa said.

"Yes, he was, wasn't he?"

"Sir, may I ask the importance of this meeting?"

"No, you may not, unless you want to be punished for insolence."

"Yes, sir."

"But I'll tell you nonetheless. Even though my demise was not brought about by your son, I still want my revenge. My scouter tells me that the one who killed me is not on that planet, so Kakarot is the next best thing."

"Frieza-_sama_, what does your revenge have to do with me?"

Frieza smirked. "Why, my dear, dear Celipa. YOU are the key to bringing it about. I know his weaknesses, and I can only attack him in a moment of complete surprise. You will go to Earth and explain who you are. When you've gained his trust, you will report to me. You will lead us to him and his kin. And THAT, my dear, is how I will get my revenge."

"Sir! He is my youngest, my baby! I…I can't do this. I WON'T! I'd sooner die than hand him over to you!"

"You had no problem sending him away, what was it…32 years ago?"

Celipa clenched her fist. "Our entire family was under threat of death by our king if I didn't. It wasn't a dangerous planet. He would be safe!"

Frieza smirked, and chuckled. "I didn't realize how much you moneys cared about your young. But then, your king DID foolishly risk his own neck to save his hell-spawn son."

'Only thing that 6@$t@rd did right,' Celipa thought. "Frieza-_sama_, with all due respect, I refuse! Kill me if you want, but I won't hand my son over to you!"

Frieza sighed with mock sadness. "Such a pity, Celipa. And here I wasn't going to kill him. Just make him suffer. With your refusal, I suppose I must kill the rest of your brethren. Your husband, your other two sons, your sister, perhaps, as well?"

"Leave them out of this!" Celipa yelled.

"Go to Earth, Celipa. Do as I say, and you'll be united as a family…under my rule. Disobey, and I will kill your and yours."

Celipa's clenched fist shook. In defeat, she bowed her head. "Yes, sir. I will dispatch immediately."

"That's a good little simeon. You may leave now."

Celipa turned to go.

"Oh, and Celipa? I'm watching you."

"Yes, sir." Celipa continued to walk out.

Yeah, you probably got a lot of questions as to how Frieza got back from the dead, right? And how he's strong enough to defeat Goku? All will be revealed in further chapters.

REVIEW!!


	2. Discovery

Disclaimer-DBZ isn't mine

Note-Turles never showed up in the DBZ series.

Speech Patterns-

"The cows are in the fish" = Talking

'Dying sucks,' = Thinking

__

The spaghettios are multiplying in the sink…" = Japanese term. Those terms will mainly be the tag-ons (A/N: As in _san_, _chan_, _kun_, _sa_, _wee,_ _dono_, and _sama_) and the names of elders (A/N: As in _Okaasan_, _Otousan_, _Ojiisan_, etc.) and also for _chi_ and _gi_.

~And have gone to the fridge to call the lettuce into battle~ = Speech through a bond

(A/N: We will take a stroll on the Rue de la Blahblahblahblah) = Author's note

OFFICER, I SWEAR TO DRUNK I'M NOT GOD = Emphasis

Timeline, How It Should Have Been- 

****

1984-At age 15, Goku and Chichi have their son, Gohan

****

1988-At age 4, Gohan is kidnapped by Radditz

****

1989-At age 5, Gohan helps defeat Vegeta and Nappa. He, Krillin, Bulma, Goku, and Vegeta spent about 3 months on Namek, defeating Frieza. 2 months later, Mirai Trunks shows up and finishes Frieza off, warning them about the androids that will come in 3 years

****

1990-Androids come earlier than expected, as does Cell. After 3 months, Gohan, at age 6, defeats Cell. GOKU LIVES!! Trunks is born.

****

1991-Goten and Marron are born. Chichi sends Gohan to 2nd grade, where he meets and befriends Videl and Erasa. (A/N: No Sharpner)

****

1997-Buu is unleashed upon the Earth. Gohan, at age 13, helps in the defeat of Buu. Basically follows what happened in the Buu Saga. Gohan starts training seriously again. 

****

1999-Gohan and Videl, at age 15 like Goku and Chichi, have a daughter, Pan. 18 and Krillin have their second child, a son named Gill. Vegeta and Bulma have their second child, a daughter named Bra. Evil Buu has been reincarnated as Erasa's kid brother, Uubu.

****

2003-Where we begin

Author's Note-150,000 is SS1, 300,000 is SS2, and 450,000 is SS3. Mystic levels start at 1,000,000. After the Buu Saga, everyone started fighting again, including Chichi. Bulma, Bra, and Marron also fight.

2nd Author's Note-I'm using all speech patterns from the English manga and the Japanese show. That means, for example, Bulma calls Goku 'Son-_kun_', like in Japanese. The Son family, Krillin, and Roshi, like in the manga and the Japanese show, would pronounce the word 'warning' as 'warnin', say 'o' instead of 'of', say 'th' instead of 'the', and 't' instead of 'to'. However, instead of Gohan saying '_Otousan_' like he does in Japanese, he says '_Tousan'_ because he says 'Dad' in American. 

And now that I have bored you out of your skull, on with the fic!

Discovery

"'_Kaachan! 'Touchan_!" a 4-year-old girl yelled. She looked exactly like Celipa must have as a child, with short hair cut to the nape of her neck, and happy black eyes. She wore a red _gi_ with a brown sash, and the same color wristbands. "Bra-_chan_ an' Gill-_kun_ an' Uubu-_kun_ are here!!"

"Comin', Pan-_chan_!" someone called from the inside, and from the front door emerged Gohan and Videl. Gohan had black hair shot up in a widow's peak much like Vegeta's, a black eyes that were serious but happy. He wore red pants, a white shirt, and a black vest. Videl, on the other hand, looked like Pan and Celipa, with the same short black hair. However, her eyes were blue. No one could name the exact shade, because they seemed to change with her emotions, along with the glint. She wore a blue shirt that said 'Fight' in orange letters, and orange pants.

"Bra-_chan_!" Pan called, running over to her friends, who were just stepping out of the plane Trunks had brought them over in. Bra had on a red sundress with yellow polka dots, and her azure hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She had an unusually large head for her size, but anyone who hinted at that to Vegeta quickly got HIS head blown off. To fit her skull, her excitable sapphire blue eyes were big and shiny. 

Uubu, Erasa's kid brother, looked nothing like his elder sister. He was dark-skinned and very tanned from playing outside, and his shock of black hair was stuck up in a Mohawk. His black eyes always looked nervous. He stuck to a dirty-brown colored _gi_ with a white sash and went barefoot.

Gill (A/N: Yes, I know he's a robot in GT, but GT is not real. It was made by some idiots in America. So it's not real DBZ. It's just animated fanfiction. So, I've made Gill Krillin and 18's second kid. There will also be a Gill/Pan pairing. Sorry Trunks/Pan fans, but…well…No. Trunks belongs to my best friend and me! Now, onto the rest of the story!) was tan in color. His hair was short and black like Pan's, but cut in a more masculine style, and his eyes were brown and thoughtful. He wore a white _gi_ with a red sash.

"Pan-_chan_!" Bra called, waving her arm. "I won a bet! I won a bet!"

"What? What?"

"I beat Uubu-_kun_ at rock-paper-scissors and now he has to kiss me!"

"Haha!" Pan crowed.

"Oh, and Gill-_kun_ has to kiss YOU!"

"WHAT?!"

Bra took off, laughing, as Pan chased after her. (A/N: As if Vegeta or Gohan would let their little girls get kissed, anyway)

Bra, laughing wildly, scrambled up a tree and sat down on a branch.

"I'm gonna get you!" Pan called in her best monster voice, and started to crawl up the tree, too. She was halfway there when a sudden explosion rocked the area, causing both her and Bra to fall off the tree.

The sky ahead of them was burning bright orange, like a sunset, and a strong wind blew over their heads. The girls put their hands over their heads and hit the ground.

Suddenly, the wind stopped, and it was quiet. Pan was the first to bring her head up, and she looked towards the site of the explosion. Bra was slower in raising her head.

"W-what was that?" Pan whimpered.

"Pan-_chan_, are you OK?!" Gohan and Videl ran over to the two girls. Gohan knelt down to check out his daughter and her friend, but Videl remained standing, looking towards where the explosion had occurred.

"I'm OK, '_Touchan_," Pan said. 

"Gohan-_kun_, what was that?" Videl asked breathlessly.

"I don't know, but I feel a _chi_…and it's incredibly strong." Gohan straightened up. "I'll go get _Tousan_ an' check it out."

Celipa coughed. "Man, I didn't think it'd cause THAT much of a bang," she commented.

"You landed safely, I take it?" a voice said over the intercom of the new scouter Frieza had issued to her.

"Yes, Frieza-_sama_, I did," Celipa said. "I only kicked up enough dust to fill up ONE lung."

"Good," Frieza said, and clicked off the communication link.

"Pig," she muttered, slowly picking her way out of her pod. She shook her head and lifted the dust out.

"Pan-_chan_! Don't!" Celipa heard someone shout.

"I won't get hurt, '_Kaachan_!" a younger voice said. "I just wanna see it!"

The bushes ahead of Celipa parted, and a little girl thrust herself into the clearing, stopping short.

"Pan-_chan_!" Two other unfamiliar people broke into the clearing.

"It's me when I'm big!" Pan said, smiling proudly. 

Videl picked Pan up and settled her into her arms while Gohan stepped forward. "Who are you?" he questioned.

"My name is Celipa." She pressed a button on her scouter and focused it at Gohan. "Computer…analyze."

The screen ran through a list of numbers until it beeped, and suddenly a laser shot out at Gohan. It held him still for two seconds, until it beeped again, and a female electronic voice came on. "Name: Son, Gohan. Race: Half-Saiyan, Half-Earthling. Gender: Male. Mated: Positive. Parenthood: Positive. Power Level: 368,920. Saiyan Level: Higher Super Saiyan Level 2. Other: Level 1 Mystic. Power Level for Other: 1, 473, 958."

"Technology…gotta love it," Celipa said, and turned the scouter off.

Gohan stared at her, shocked. He hadn't seen scouters for 14 years, ever since those days on Namek. "You…you're from Frieza's army!"

Celipa's breath caught in her throat. "Don't be silly, boy," she said. "Frieza has been dead for nearly 1 and ½ decades." She smiled lightly. "Forgive my rather…strange way of landing. My name is Celipa, and I'm looking for my son. Kakarot."

"You…you're not…You can't be Goku's mother!" Videl yelped.

"'_Jichan_? What's she want with '_Jichan_?" Pan asked.

"Pan, shh," Videl said.

"Hey, what's up?"

All of them looked up to the man who looked exactly like his father, the same hair and eyes, though his were carefree. Goku was dressed in his orange gi with the blue sash and wristbands.

"I felt a HUGE _chi_," Goku called down. "An' Bra came in cryin' about a huge explosion." Goku was starting to drift down, and he landed on the ground. "What's wrong?"

"_Tousan_…we just found my grandmother," Gohan said.

"Your what?!" Goku turned to face Celipa. "No way…Radditz said that our parents died!"

"Well, he WAS correct…for a time," Celipa said. "We were wished back, in all our Saiyan glory." She took a step forward and pressed a button on her scouter. The same laser, this time pointed at Goku, revealed the needed information. 

"Name: Son, Goku AKA Kakarot. Race: Saiyan. Gender: Male. Mated: Positive. Parenthood: Positive. Power Level: 467, 395. Saiyan Level: Super Saiyan Level 3. Other: Negative."

"Super Saiyan Level 3?!" Celipa gasped. "Level 2 was a surprise, but Level 3…?!"

"Goku-_sa_!" The bushes parted, and Chichi stepped out. Celipa saw her as a woman with black hair in a bun that was tied with a red ribbon, worried dull black eyes, dressed in a yellow, traditional Asian outfit with blue pants and a purple sash. "Goku-_sa_, what's this about? You jus' up an' left without warnin' me, an' I walk in t' see Bra sobbin' all over the place. Lucky thin' that you taught me how t' find _chi_, or I wouldn't've foun' you at all!"

"Chichi…" Goku started.

But Celipa was already scanning Chichi.

"Name: Son, Chichi. Race: Earthling. Gender: Female. Mated: Positive. Parenthood: Positive. Power Level: 2, 496. Saiyan Level: Negative. Other: Negative."

Chichi blinked. "And who th' heck are YOU?!"

"My name's Celipa. I'm Kakarot's mother."

"You…you're WHAT?!"

"I seem to be getting that a lot," Celipa said, smiling weakly. "Well, now that you know who I am, what significance do YOU have to my son?"

"I'm his wife."

Celipa looked questioning. "But Radditz said that a blue-haired woman was with Kakarot when he landed on Earth."

"Bulma is jus' a friend," Goku said.

Bra appeared from the bushes when she heard Bulma's name. "_Mama_? I heard her name."

"Bra-_chan_, come back here!" Goten broke through the bushes. (A/N: Unlike in the series…) He hadn't changed much over the years, besides the fact that he was taller. His hair still shot up in the same wayward spikes, and his black eyes were a little blank. He wore a _gi_ similar to Goku's, except the sash and wristbands were black. 

Celipa ran a scan on Bra first. 

"Name: Brief, Bra. Race: Half-Saiyan, Half Earthling. Gender: Female. Mated: Negative. Parenthood: Negative. Power Level: 1, 117. Saiyan Level: Normal. Other Level: Negative.

She did another scan on Goten.

"Name: Son, Goten. Race: Half-Saiyan, Half-Earthling. Gender: Male. Mated: Negative. Parenthood: Negative. Power Level: 349, 492. Saiyan Level: Super Saiyan Level 2."

And then on Pan.

"Name: Son, Pan. Race: Quarter-Saiyan, 3 Quarters-Earthling. Gender: Female. Mated: Negative. Parenthood: Negative. Power Level: 13, 708. Saiyan Level: Normal."

"For a Quarter-Saiyan toddler to have that much power…" Celipa whispered, then ran a scan on Videl.

"Name: Son, Videl. Race: Earthling. Gender: Female. Mated: Positive. Parenthood: Positive. Power Level: 76, 596. Saiyan Level: Negative. Other: Negative."

'Frieza's gonna have a time of it trying to beat my son, if everyone is as strong as they are,' Celipa thought.

"Goten-_chan_, where are Gill-_kun_ an' Uubu-_kun_?" Chichi asked.

"With Trunks-_kun_, back home," Goten said. "Who's this?"

"I'm Celipa," the Saiyan said. She hesitated, then spoke again. "I'm Kakarot's mother."

"You're WHAT?!"

"My mother," Goku said, almost flatly. 

"We'd best get back t' th' house before any more introductions are made," Chichi said. "I'll give Bulma a ring and tell her t' come over. Krillin and the rest of 'em, too."

"Follow us, Cel…_Obasan_," Gohan said, gesturing with his hand for her to follow them.

REVIEW!!


End file.
